starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II version history/Patch 4.8.0
Patch 4.8.6 Bug Fixes ;User Interface *Updated description for certain items on the Collection to properly display. Patch 4.8.5 Bug Fixes ;Campaign *Fixed an issue where a mission on Legacy of the Void Campaign or Nova Covert Ops Mission Packs could not be properly saved when the previous mission was saved and loaded. ;Co-op Missions *The Dark Pylon Recall now properly works with Vorazun’s units, as well as allied units. ;Versus *Fixed an issue where a certain location could be blocked off by only two Pylons on New Repugnancy LE. ;User Interface *Fixed an issue where a previously selected homescreen background could briefly appear before loading the new homescreen background. Patch 4.8.4 General *Swann: Machined Bundle is going to be available as a part of Twitch Prime offer starting April 11. Stay tuned for more details. **Swann Co-op Commander **Swann Announcer **“Live Now” Terran Banner **“Live Now” Spray and Emoticon Pack *A new Mr. Sheng Announcer is now available. *5 new Feats of Strength are added with loading screen race banner rewards for completing all Campaign and Mission Pack achievements. **Give Me Liberty: Complete all the Liberty Campaign achievements. **Swarming the Castle: Complete all the Swarm Campaign achievements. **Fill the Void: Complete all the Void Campaign achievements. **Remember, November: Complete all the Mission Pack achievements. **Visit the Koprulu Sector, They Said: Complete all the Campaign and Mission Pack achievements. Bug Fixes ;Co-op Missions *Commander **General ***Global reallocation abilities such as Tychus’ Medivac Pickup, Nova’s Tactical Airlift, and Alarak’s Death Fleet Mass Teleport can no longer be cast on top of each other. **Abathur ***Fixed an issue where Ravager cocoons would not properly clean themselves up after morphing. **Alarak ***The Tal'Darim pre-placement model now properly appears when attempting to place a Robotics Facility on the map. **Artanis ***After the Plasma Surge upgrade, Psionic Storm will now properly restore shields of invulnerable units affected by the Guardian Shell buff. **Dehaka ***Fixed an issue where Primal Mutalisks would not properly play their cocoon animation before being revived. **Fenix ***Fixed a crash when playing as Fenix with the Diffusion mutator. **Swann ***Fixed an issue where Swann’s Siege Tanks could not be killed while affected by the Tentacle attack of Chokers on Dead of Night. **Tychus ***Fixed an issue where units mind controlled by Vega could burrow and be removed from the game on Miner Evacuation. ***Enemy units dominated by Vega while the We Move Unseen mutator is active no longer remain cloaked. ***Tychus’ Kel-Morian Ripper Rounds no longer deals damage to the immune units affected by the Polarity mutator. ***James "Sirius" Sykes' D99 Detonator upgrade now properly triggers each time he is defeated. ***Fixed an issue where on-death bonuses such as Artanis' Guardian Shell and Vorazun’s Emergency Recall were not triggering properly on Sirius. **Zagara ***Enemy Point Defense Drones no longer intercept the Banelings from Zagara’s Baneling Barrage ability. **Zeratul ***Infested Terrans no longer occasionally spawn and attack players before 1-minute mark on Miner Evacuation if Zeratul is in the game. ***Zeratul's Artifact fragments no longer spawn in areas of the map that players cannot access. ;Versus *Updated tooltip description for Chrono Boost to state the proper percentage of faster operation. ;Maps *King’s Cove LE **Updated pathing in certain areas to prevent small units from getting stuck. ;User Interface *Zeratul Announcer now properly plays voice-over lines when the user is supply blocked. *The homescreen and Tychus music no longer overlap when using Tychus as a homescreen background. *Progress bar for the Mutation Hard achievement now properly displays. ;War Chest: Katowice 2019 *Fixed an issue where the Simulant Nydus Network could briefly appear during the Simulant Nydus Worm’s death animation. Patch 4.8.3 General *Abathur: Evolved Bundle is going to be available as a part of Twitch Prime offer starting later this month. Stay tuned for more details. **Abathur Co-op Commander **Abathur Announcer **“Live Now” portrait pack **“Live Now” portrait for Abathur **“Live Now” portrait for Swann **“Live Now” portrait for Vorazun **“Live Now” Zerg Banner **Evolved Zerg Console Skin *A new Lowko Announcer is now available. *A set of 8 comic portraits have been added for players who own War Chest: Katowice 2019 for at least one race. Bug Fixes General *Queens can now properly spawn a Creep Tumor on ramps in certain Heart of the Swarm campaign missions, and Co-op Missions. Co-op Missions ;Commander *General **Fixed an issue where incorrect portrait could appear for structures for certain commanders. *Alarak **Ascendants with multiple Power Overwhelming stacks no longer take bonus damage from the Black Death or Double Edged mutators. *Dehaka **Dehaka’s Drone no longer morphs into a structure while holding to a Xenon Crystal on The Vermillion Problem. **Primal Host now properly attack enemy Creep Tumors with its Locusts. **Murvar now dies properly when Murvar’s Den is destroyed. **Enemy units will now properly take damage from Psionic Explosion when Dehaka devours a Psionic unit directly after spawning or respawning. **Fixed an issue where the first charge of Greater Primal Wurm could sometimes not be properly given to the player. *Nova **Nova’s air units can now be properly deployed in areas without ground pathing. *Stukov **Fixed an issue where units dominated by Vega could be attacked by an allied Stukov’s Apocalisk. *Zeratul **Void Arrays no longer share the same cargo space as Kerrigan’s Omega Worms. ;Mission *Dead of Night **Ultralisks can no longer be stunned by Chokers. *The Vermillion Problem **Civilians can no longer become stuck outside neutral buildings when retreating from lava. *Void Launch **The bonus objective can no longer be targeted by a Viper’s Abduct. **Fixed an issue where the bonus objective could be stuck. *Mutator **Fixed an issue where Amon’s Disruptors could fear units without detonating its Purification Nova while the Fear mutator was active. War Chest: Katowice 2019 *Protoss rewards now properly match the level that they are awarded at. *Damaged Spore Crawlers and Spine Crawlers with Simulant skins equipped no longer leave their fire effects behind when they are uprooted. *Visual effect now properly appears as intended when placing a Pylon with the Forged skin. Maps *New Repugnancy LE **Textures at certain locations were updated to make cliff edges and pathable areas clearer and more visible. **Textures near base placement locations were updated to be more centered. **Terrain updated near the natural base to prevent Photon Cannons from being walled in at certain locations. **Certain doodads were removed to prevent units from hiding inside. **Fixed an issue where Sentries could be blocked after being warped in. *Year Zero LE **Pathing now properly matches the terrain near the starting ramp locations. *Cyber Forest LE **Certain doodads were removed to prevent units from hiding inside. *King’s Cove LE **Pathing now properly matches the terrain near the starting ramp locations. *Rosebud LE **Faction emblems and selection circles are no longer hidden by certain doodads. *Efflorescence LE **A doodad is now properly centered at a base placement location. *Team Liquid Map Contest **Inhibitor Zones placed on higher level terrain will now properly animate. **Inhibitor Zone Generator models and mini map icons updated. Versus *Time Warp's effect no longer goes back to the enemy after Neural Parasite ends. *Stalkers can no longer be targeted at the original Blink location. User Interface *Fixed an issue where toggling on mouse drag scroll could cause the cursor to appear in the middle of the screen. *Help menu now properly displays Cyclone’s Upgrades. *Fixed an issue where the Polarity mutator would display its icon over friendly units and structures. Patch 4.8.2 General *The first season of 2019 has officially begun! *A new Trophy Top has been added for those that win Tournaments in the new season. *New features have been added to the WCS GameHeart Extension Mod. **The mod will now automatically prevent skins from being displayed for players. **Skins will be visible to Observers. Balance ;Terran *Cyclone **Mag-field Accelerator research time increased from 79 seconds to 100 seconds. **Mag-field Accelerator upgrade tooltip updated. **Lock-On tooltip updated. *Thor **High Impact Payload weapon range increased from 10 to 11. *Battlecruiser **Weapon Refit research time increased from 43 seconds to 100 seconds. ;Zerg *Infestor **Fungal Growth tooltip updated to mention that affected units will not be able to Blink, Tactical Jump, or load into transports or buildings. *Ultralisk **Anabolic Synthesis upgrade now increases Ultralisk movement speed off creep by 0.82, up from 0.41. *Nydus Network/Nydus Worm **Nydus Worm health increased from 200 to 300. **Nydus Worm armor while emerging decreased from 6 to 5. **Nydus Network and Nydus Worm initial unload delay decreased from 0.36 to 018. **Nydus Network and Nydus Worm unload period changed from 0.36 to 0.18. **Nydus Network and Nydus Worm load period changed from 0.18 to 0.09. ;Protoss *Adept **Gateway build time increased from 27 seconds to 30 seconds. Warp Gate cooldown remains unchanged. *Cybernetics Core **Warp Gate research time decreased from 114 seconds to 100 seconds. *Stalker **Blink research cost reduced from 150/150 to 100/100. *Robotics Facility **Cost decreased from 200/100 to 150/100. *Immortal **Cost increased from 250/100 to 275/100. *Observer **Movement speed increased from 2.63 to 3.01. **Gravitic Boosters upgrade now increases movement speed by 1.51, up from 1.31. *Oracle **Removed the Light attribute. **Added the Armored attribute. *Tempest **Movement speed decreased from 3.5 to 3.15. **Acceleration decreased from 2.8 to 2.1. Bug Fixes ;Campaign *Wings of Liberty: Fixed an issue in the Devil’s Playground mission that allowed enemy creep tumors to spawn on top of each other *Legacy of the Void: Rebuilt enemy Oracles no longer use the default Protoss skin on the Rak’Shir mission . ;Versus *The Infestor's Fungal Growth tooltip now states that it prevents affected targets from using Blink and Tactical Jump, and loading into transports and buildings. *Battlecruisers will now prioritize static defenses instead of workers. *The Raven's Anti Armor missile button now matches the missile model. *The Templar Archive research animation has been restored. in 4.8.1 *Decals will no longer persist on the ground if a Command Center had upgraded to an Orbital Command and lifted off from that location. *The tooltip for the Cyclone’s Lock On after Mag-Field Accelerator has been researched has been edited to be more concise. *Updated the format of the tooltips of Anabolic Synthesis, Muscular Augments, and Adaptive Talon upgrades to be consistent with other movement upgrade tooltips. *Eggs will no longer block the optimal placement of a Hatchery after being destroyed. ;Maps *Kings Cove LE **You can now wall-off your natural expansion with three buildings and one pylon as Protoss. **Fixed a few areas that were not symmetric. **Mineral nodes have been updated so the nodes closest to a player’s base will have the highest values. *Year Zero LE: Prevented a two-Pylon, one-Photon-Cannon wall-in strategy in the starting bases. *Cyber Forest LE: Corrected the location of base placement markers at certain bases. *Ship Wrecked LE: Replaced missing water at certain locations on the map. *Rosebud LE **Fixed small visual distortions that would occur on certain doodads when rotating or zooming-in with the camera. **Fixed several areas where certain doodads were clipping through the edge of the starting base. **Replaced the blue Compound Mansion Carpets to red to prevent it from hiding faction emblem and selection circles. **Restored ambient sounds throughout the map. *Efflorescence LE **The starting base buildings in the southwest will no longer appear to be floating slightly above the ground. **Reduced the light reflection effect of water at certain angles. ;UI *Fixed the text for feardragon’s portrait. *Fixed an issue that caused certain voice lines to not play for Zeratul, Han and Horner, Day9, iNcontroL, SCBoy, Park, and Nathanias. Patch 4.8.1 Editor *Doodad limit has been increased to 100,000. *Added new objects in preparation for the next Team Liquid Map Contest. Bug Fixes ;Co-op Missions *Zeratul **Fixed an issue that caused Shieldguard’s Reflection Shield to prevent Hybrids from spawning on Part and Parcel. **Units can now path between the Artifact Reserve and adjacent structures. **Fixed an issue that caused Reflection Shield to cause Propagator clones to be friendly. *The Robotics Bay for Fenix and Alarak will no longer use the default model. ;Versus *Fixed an issue that prevented the fast warp-in visual effect from displaying when placing a Pylon. *Fixed an issue that caused box-selecting a single Probe collecting gas to select two Probes. *The Nexus will once again display an animation when it is constructing a Probe. *Fixed an issue that caused units with beam attacks to deal more damage than intended. *It is no longer possible for Ravens to cast Interference Matrix on a Disruptor’s Purification Nova. *Automaton LE: The Tarsonis Bridge doodad will now display creep properly. *Port Aleksander LE: Adjusted the terrain at the natural expansion to prevent a two-Pylon-and-Photon Cannon wall-in. Patch 4.8.0 General *When equipping skins, there is now an option to equip all skins of the same set to all units and buildings. *The Galactic Celebration, Mira's Marauders, Primal, and Purifier consoles skins have all be updated with custom UI buttons and colors. Editor *Co-op Mission dependencies can now be added: File > Dependences > Add Standard Bug Fixes ;Co-op *Zeratul **Malwarfare: Fixed an issue that caused Artifact Fragments to spawn in areas that are not accessible to the player. **The Vermillion Problem: Legendary Legion units will no longer attack civilians. **Zeratul will now gain benefits from attack and armor upgrades with each Artifact Fragment instead of only at level 15. **Fixed an issue that prevented an Artifact Fragment from appearing if Zeratul was standing directly on it. **Zeratul's command card icons for the Construct Bay will no longer appear on other Protoss Commanders’ Robotics Bay's. ;Campaign *Legacy of the Void **Enemy Taldarim Tempests now display the correct 3D portrait, model, and death animation. *Wings of Liberty **Outbreak – Selecting the Refinery at the starting base will show the correct wireframe model. ;UI *You are now able to bind the Burrow and Unburrow abilities to be the same hotkey. *Fixed an issue that prevented players from earning achievements for gaining Ascension ranks. ;Versus *Fixed an issue that prevented Stalkers from being warped on the bottom and left side of a Gateway. *Transforming Gateways will now immediately grant faster warp-in field instead of after the animation completes. *Fixed a typo in the Transfuse tooltip. *Removed the blood particle effect that occurred when certain Zerg units complete their morphing process. *Team color on some in-game Trophies have been reduced. *Fixed an issue that caused the burrow animation from the Adaptive Talons upgrade to not appear properly for enemy players. 4